A Moment Like This
by ILoveBabyV
Summary: Gabriella and Troy talk about their love. TxG. Based on Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This".


**Summary:** Gabriella and Troy talk about their love. TxG. Based on Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical nor the song "A Moment Like This".

* * *

**A Moment Like This**

She knew it was meant to be. Them meeting on New Year's eve, them singing in front of everyone, them breaking the status quo. And specially, them falling in love. How could it not be fate? They were soul mates – when they first met, something inside her made her feel like they had already met before. In another life, maybe. She loved him and she knew he loved her. She couldn't ask for anything better.

He knew it was meant to be. Since the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he was in love. They had to be soul mates. They met on Christmas break, and then she transferred to his school. What are the chances of that? Very few. So it had to be fate. He loved her and he knew she loved him. He couldn't ask for anything better.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell your love is here and now _

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as they were cuddling near a lake – their favorite place in the world, where they could go and forget about their problems and just be together – watching the sunset.

"Yes babe?" Troy answered while breathing on Gabriella's hair. That was probably his favorite smell in the whole world. It was strawberry mixed with something he couldn't figure out.

"Don't call me crazy," she said "but do you believe in soul mates?"

Troy smiled at his girlfriend. "Yes, Brie, I do" he answered honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing special, I was just thinking…" she trailed off.

"About?" a curious Troy asked.

"You and me" she responded. "You know, I think we are soul mates, Troy. When we met it seemed I had seen you before. I think there's a reason why we met. Fate, maybe."

"And I'm glad that we did" Troy smiled at her. "I do believe we are soul mates. I couldn't ever love anyone the way I love you. You are perfect for me, Gabriella."

"Just like you are perfect for me."

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"I wish we could be like this forever, Troy" Gabriella said. "We are so lucky!"

"I know we are. Some people wait a lifetime to find someone they love. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you, Brie"

Troy smiled widely at Gabriella and started to lean in. Anticipating what was going to happen, Gabriella closed her eyes. Troy caught her lips in a sweet and simple – but very passionate – kiss. They could feel the sparks as they were kissing and knew they belonged together.

"Wow" Troy exclaimed when they pulled away several minutes later.

"Yes," Gabriella agreed "wow!"

_Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but until I awake  
Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this_

"Will you still love me Troy, when I'm old? Will you still think I'm beautiful?" Gabriella asked out of nowhere.

"Stop being silly, my love. Of course I will. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Inside and out. You will always be beautiful. And I swear I will love you everyday of my life."

She could already feel her eyes full of water. The tears streamed down her face. "Why are you crying, Gabriella?" the love of her life asked.

"I'm sorry Troy. It's just, I-" she was interrupted.

"Shh. I'm here, Brie" he comforted while holding her.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _

They never wanted that moment to end. She was his and he was hers. They were in love. That's all they needed. That's all they wanted. It was fate.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Troy broke the silence. "Gabriella, I brought you here tonight for a reason. We've been dating for three years and those were the happiest years of my life. I could have never asked for someone better. You are perfect. I love every single thing about you. I love _you_." Troy got on his knees.

Gabriella gasped. "Troy, what are you doing?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Gabriella Montez, I promise I will make you happy every single day of my life. I promise I will never stop loving you. Will you do the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?" he proposed.

"Yes. Yes!" she could barely speak. He got her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you, Troy."

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

* * *

**A.N.: What did you think? Review! :D**


End file.
